En sus zapatos
by Shizenai
Summary: Porque Sho siempre llevaba la razón y quien lo pusiera en duda, se arrepentiría...


_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hey, ¿qué tal? Ya estaba tardando yo en escribir algo sobre Skip Beat! _

_Con cariño para **Suiseki**. Darling, nunca es tarde... (xD)._

_**Advertencia:** Spoiler #146, slash._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Skip Beat! pertenecen a Nakamura Yoshiki._

* * *

**En sus zapatos**

por _Shizenai_

_Eres como un niño..._

A decir verdad había pocas cosas que encolerizaran a Fuwa Sho más que oír aquello —pero las había. La mayoría de las veces soportaba la crítica hasta el punto de disfrutarla. Sabía que una estrella de su calibre siempre estaba expuesto a todo tipo de comentarios desdeñosos, y ése, aunque flojo e inocente como pocos, le enervaba como la ponzoña recorriéndole la sangre.

Sí, puede que fuese mimado y caprichoso, y que hiciera lo que se le antojaba la absoluta totalidad de las veces, pero ¿qué era un maldito televisor en comparación a su orgullo? Era un cacharro reemplazable fácilmente. Lo había comprobado después de haberse cargado los cinco anteriores, no es como si el trasto no estuviese advertido: si seguía queriéndole llevar la contraría tampoco es que todo fuese culpa suya.

—Bastardo... —apostilló con dolor en el entrecejo.

—Ni siquiera la estabas mirando. ¿No sé suponía que estabas componiendo en el estudio?

—No puedo concentrarme con _ese tipo... _—y corrigió—, de basura contaminando mis oídos.

Y, aunque el resto del equipo parpadeara anonadado al comprobar que aquel modelo de cincuenta pulgadas tampoco había sido del gusto del rubio, la mujer de melena acabada en bucles conocía de sobra que no habría televisor en el mundo que se librase de ser atravesado por una lanza —cortesía del departamento de recursos y decoraciones— mientras no incluyeran alguna especie de filtro contra la estrella más popular del momento, que no resultaba ser precisamente él, por más que le pesase.

Que su propia manager le llamase niño... Eso sí que no. Él había abandonado una vida acomodada cuando la mayoría de adolescentes aún tenían miedo a separarse de las faldas de sus madres. Que en la búsqueda de su sueño hubiese encontrado un plus que se ensuciase las manos por él, era ya otra historia distinta...

—¿Por qué te enfadas? Eres mil veces mejor que ese Ts-...

—Bah, cállate —sentenció antes de salir a una velocidad de mil demonios por hora.

"Tsuruga Ren esto y Tsuruga Ren lo otro...", le ponía enfermo. Se había pasado la vida detestando al hombre, jurando y perjurando que algún día sobrepasaría su popularidad para acabar simplemente mirándolo desde seis puesto más abajo en la despiadada montaña de la fama.

Imperdonable...

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero con el paso del tiempo se había preguntado si quizás y sólo quizás, el hombre estaba en realidad a su altura. Si tenía un lugar merecido y era justo concederle el privilegio de ser "su competencia oficial"...

… el mero pensamiento se había convertido en el golpe más grande del que tenía que recuperarse.

Sobre todo, no resultaría tan frustrante si el actor, aunque sólo fuese en una pequeñísima y rapidísima fracción de segundo, se hubiese dignado a mirarle a él de la misma manera repulsiva. Pero no lo hacía —o al menos, lo disimulaba muy bien. Ni siquiera para despreciarle por su superioridad como él lo había hecho con Kyoko, ya que, para ser honestos, disfrutaba sabiendo que era el tortuoso pensamiento que la joven no podía extirpar de su cerebro. Se habría sentido complacido si también su rival hubiese sido capaz de ver a través de su cegadora aura de magnificencia que él estaba allí y que podía llegar a representar algún peligro.

¿Acaso le importaba tan poco? ¿Podía ser incluso más soberbio que él mismo y ser capaz de ignorarlo hasta el punto de pretender que no existía? Si ni siquiera lograba que su oponente le reconociese como tal, el resto del mundo podía irse al infierno en fila de a dos con sus estúpidos halagos y los ánimos de consuelo.

Toda esa rimbombante cadena de pensamientos le recordó por qué había besado a Kyoko. No fue un impulso ni un deseo, estaba premeditado. Quería darle al tipo algo en lo que pensar. Quería _instalarse_ en sus pensamientos sea como fuere. Si el actor era tan ciego como para ignorar a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, él sabría aprovecharse bien de esos sentimientos. Pensaba que se convertiría en su enemigo número uno si cometía ese atrevimiento con la muchacha pero, decepcionantemente, Tsuruga Ren parecía haber olvidado aquel incidente pronto.

Tal vez no la amase tanto como para preocuparse por que otro hombre la pretendiera. Después de todo, no se había molestado ni en amenazarle con aquella elegancia de la que hacia gala para que no volviese a intentar algo así de nuevo. Quizás Tsuruga Ren se quería demasiado como para llegar a querer a alguien más.

Sho detuvo el frío análisis. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba detallando su propia persona y la idea le hacía sentir ligeramente excitado.

De cualquier modo haría lo necesario para cumplir la venganza forjada sabe Dios cuándo... La rendición era una palabra que desconocía.

Poco tiempo después, Fuwa sintió la vibración del teléfono móvil desde algún lugar incierto del sofá de terciopelo de su camerino.

Era un mensaje privado de parte de Mogami Kyoko —aunque la hubiese memorizado como "l a fracasada". Después de la discusión del día del beso, la aprendiz de actriz no había tenido valor para dirigirle la palabra y eso hacía regocijar su ego. Se sentía satisfecho por haberla hundido más en sus deseos de venganza.

Sin embargo, lejos de encontrar una declaración violenta y resentida —como esperaba para reconfortarle en esos momentos de abatimiento reflexivos—, el comentario hacía relucir una madurez impensable en ella.

Un punto para Kyoko.

Sho cerró el teléfono en sus manos para aguantar la tentación de estrellarlo contra la pared en uno de sus zarpazos al aire pero, pronto recuperó la compostura tildada de una sutil elevación en los extremos de sus labios...

No. No habita sido ella. Él estaba completamente seguro de que había conseguido hacerle un jaque psicológico con aquel beso. Era bueno llevando a cabo tal movimiento.

_Ésas_ tenían que haber sido las palabras de otro...

**::o::o::o::**

Había un extraño olor a ácido y chamuscado por toda la planta. Las ventanas abiertas de par en par no podían ocultar los ensayos con pólvora y armas de fuego en el departamento de efectos especiales y, de vez en cuando, un par de diminutas motitas de ceniza se adherían a la tela áspera de su impoluta chaqueta.

Ren detuvo el melódico sonido de sus pasos detallados en zapatos de cuero oscuro para chasquear la lengua y revisar que nada de esa polvareda flotante conseguía estropear el atuendo que con tanta ilusión Yashiro le había regalado en las últimas navidades.

Jamás había sido una persona especialmente materialista, pero pasar demasiado tiempo al lado de una soñadora nata como Kyoko le había enseñado a apreciar el verdadero valor sentimental de cada pequeña cosa casi de forma enfermiza.

Optó por desprenderse de ella y sostenerla sobre su brazo. Creyó que así estaría más protegida aunque ya le resultase bastante molesto tener que cargar con el pesado maletín de guiones que debía revisar esa misma noche antes de decantarse por alguno, a sabiendas de que, eligiera el que eligiese, al final sería el presidente quien acabaría decidiendo por él.

La apertura de la metálica puerta roja dio lugar a una descendiente cadena de peldaños y el aire allí abajo se le antojó tan denso, que sentía que alguna especie de fuerza invisible le estaba engullendo hacía dentro.

Se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras. Acababa de recordar que había olvidado algo en el despacho del presidente, pero antes de verse tentado a retroceder , se obligó a dejarlo pasar mientras se reprendía mentalmente por su despiste. Ya había tenido bastante del tipo con complejo de identidad por el día...

En fin, ¿qué iba a hacer? Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar... Estaba Kyoko, luego Kyoko y sus preocupaciones y después y muy probablemente, sus propias preocupaciones por Kyoko.

Siguió con la mente perdida mientras paseaba descuidadamente por el aparcamiento privado de la compañía. Podía moverse entre la enorme hilera de coches y la baja luz de los desperdigados alógenos sin prestar atención, y confiar en que llegaría hasta donde estaba el suyo sin mayor pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando por fin elevó un poco la mirada entre las hebras de chocolate, creyó distinguir algo que anotaría en su lista de lo _non grato_ y, aunque fue imposible contener un pequeño desliz de expresión al reconocerle, trató de parecer lo más indiferente posible para no darle el placer de haberle sorprendido.

Y entonces, sí, puede que en realidad fuese algo receloso con ciertos lujos porque, a decir verdad, le estaba costando diez años de vida el disgusto de ver a aquel rubio sentado tranquilamente sobre el morro de su deportivo plateado.

Se acercó lentamente. Extrajo de su bolsillo derecho la llave electrónica y el tenue pitido posterior del auto y los repentinos parpadeos de los intermitentes, hicieron que el intruso diera un respingo de alerta que le hizo sonreír con malicia.

—Esto no está bien para ti —le dijo arrebatándole pacíficamente un cigarrillo a medio terminar de los dedos y apisonándolo contra el suelo—. Es peligroso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Los cantantes no pueden fumar...?

—No uno que esté encima de mi coche —aseguró a la par que sacudía las cenizas de la perfecta pintura metalizada.

Ren se dirigió desinteresadamente a la parte trasera del vehículo para guardar el tedioso maletín. Pensó que Fuwa Sho, al verse decepcionado por no encontrarle en compañía de su antigua amiga de la infancia, se inclinaría por una retirada amistosa pero, al bajar la puerta del capó continuó viéndolo al otro lado. No le habría parecido tan irritante si al menos no hubiese aparentado tan descaradamente tener las intenciones de quedarse en donde estaba.

Se apartó un poco la manga blanca de su camisa y tras comprobar el reloj, añadió:

—¿No es ésta la hora en la que tu niñera te mete en la cama?

—Mi manager es de la misma Casa que tu pseudo-esclavo.

—Ya te gustaría... —la media sonrisa burlona le puso al más joven los vellos de punta—. ¿Nunca te enseñó que colarte en sitios sin permiso está muy feo?

—Pero, ¿tanto o más que manipular los teléfonos de otras personas?

El rubio buscó su mirada mientras una parte de él luchaba por no reírse ante su aplastante victoria. Ren desaceleró sus movimientos a la vez que dejaba la chaqueta en los asientos posteriores y cerraba la puerta. Por un fugaz momento casi imaginario, Fuwa Sho creyó ver ese _no-sé-qué_ terrorífico en sus ojos que tanto le desagradaba.

Iba a tratar de volver a humillarlo cuando una carcajada casi melodiosa escapó alegremente de los labios del castaño.

—¿Has venido sólo para que retire lo dicho? —esbozó con sorna.

—Exactamente.

—¿Qué parte en concreto?

—Ésa en la que mencionas que «no soy tan estúpida como para preocuparme de un no-beso» —aclaró, memorizando con fidelidad las palabras del mensaje privado recibido.

—¿Qué tiene de incorrecto? —inquirió tras apoyar un brazo sobre el techo del auto. Sho lo entendió como una aceptación del tema.

—Bueno, me sorprende de ti. Tú también estabas allí cuando sucedió.

—¿Suceder el qué? ¿Cuándo?

Los dedos del cantante empezaron a aferrarse con demasiada fuerza en sus resquebrajados tejanos, pero ya había venido concienciado para no perder los nervios y sabía que el hombre no era especialmente fácil de tratar.

—No vas a lograr darle la vuelta a la tortilla. Yo no soy tan plano como ella ¿sabes? Que trates de autoconvencerte de que no hice aquello de lo que tú no tuviste el valor, no significa que no haya ocurrido en realidad. Es un hecho, y si puedes superarlo o no, es cosa tuya. Es evidente que ella no lo hará. Prácticamente soy como una parte de ella misma, no puede deshacerse de mí.

—Lo que hay que oír... —farfulló al tiempo que entornaba los ojos.

Fuwa Sho empezaba a no poder ayudar a esa poca paciencia suya que lidiaba para no empezar a dar berrinches en cualquier momento. Había ido hasta allí para mofarse a su costa y resulta que el otro desgraciado se estaba divirtiendo y todo.

Los párpados se estrecharon sobre los ojos melosos casi exclamando a gritos el desconcierto que cruzaba su cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo pronto si no quería perder esa rencilla. No había tratado lo suficiente con Tsuruga Ren pero lo conocía lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que daba algo por finalizado.

¿Por qué no reconocía simplemente que se le había adelantado? ¿Y por qué demonios le hacía el vacío de aquella manera y se fascinaba, en cambio, con un ser tan insípido como Kyoko? Podía parecer estúpido, pero la idea le arañó las tripas... ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

Refunfuñando inconscientemente, Fuwa vio al otro hombre acercarse y abrir la puerta delantera dispuesto a tomar su asiento. Introdujo un pie en el automóvil, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando un pensamiento pareció abordarle.

—Nosotros no estamos hechos de la misma pasta —le oyó decir con arrogancia y, Fuwa Sho fue bastante diestro al asumir que ese "nosotros" se refería a ese gremio suyo de actores—. Alguien que entrena sus emociones, ¿crees que le daría valor a algo así? Lo olvidaría de forma insultante... Muchacho, hazte un favor y deja de comportarte como un niño. Es un consejo —sonrió—. Y ahora, si me disculpas...

El resto sucedió demasiado deprisa. ¿Qué era como un niño? Aquello fue el mazazo que terminaba de romper el último eslabón que le contenía al recitarse las últimas palabras mágicas.

En un momento Ren estaba prendiendo los potentes focos de su coche, y al instante siguiente se veía acorralado en la carrocería de la furgoneta que tenía aparcada justo al lado. Tenía que reconocer que le había sorprendido la rapidez y la fuerza con la que el rubio le había sacado del vehículo.

Notó la respiración desbordante del muchacho rozando contra su propio abdomen y no se esforzó en contener un bufido cuando tuvo la desafiante mirada tan cerca que podía distinguir el odio entre las motitas de color miel brillante. Nunca lo reconocería, pero ese tinte desairado le hacía parecer de lo más interesante. Ren intentó apartarse la manos fuertemente aferradas al cuello de su camisa, aunque bajar de aquella forma la guardia fue un error que pagó caro.

En un brusco e inesperado movimiento, se sintió halado por las manos del rubio y notó la piel fría del auto en su espalda cuando éste dejó caer cada vez más el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo. El contacto le desconcertó. Fuwa Sho le había atrapado los labios con un voraz apetito y no supo detallar si estaba siendo intensamente besado o devorado a mordiscos.

Sho sintió la negativa de su _enemigo_ al retorcerse bajo él con furia mientras trataba de gruñir alguna que otra palabra que succionaba en su boca antes de que pudiera ver la luz. Sin embargo, pudo apreciar cómo después el actor temblaba ante un súbito estremecimiento provocado por la presión de sus manos sobre la tela de su fina camisa. El rubio no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa de satisfacción que apretó contra sus labios.

Entonces, el beso dejó de ser tan violento y desgarrador. La mano con la que Ren deseó apartar al chico estaba ahora fuertemente encaramada al frío cuero de su ropa y cedió un poco para disfrutar del roce sonoro del muslo del chico en contacto con su entrepierna. Gruñó cuando notó la ardiente lengua del joven desalojando su boca y engulló aire extasiado, como si le hubiese sido privado por una eternidad.

—A ver si es verdad que puedes olvidar un no-beso, bastardo... —susurró Sho en sus labios con cálido aliento.

El sonido de un derrape de neumáticos alertó de que iban a dejar de estar solos en el aparcamiento. Fuwa se retiró con un odioso aire de altivez, colocándose una gorra de rugby y unas oscuras gafas exageradamente grandes. Caminó con las claras intenciones de no volver la vista atrás, dejando por una vez a Tsuruga Ren sin una palabra con la que contraatacarle.

Si alguna vez había sido indiferente para él, estaba convencido de que lograría cambiar las cosas de ahora en adelante. Si le hubiese leído el pensamiento al actor habría sabido que él también estaba de acuerdo en lo mismo...

* * *

_No pude poner ni "fin" ni "continuará", aún no lo tengo decidido. En principio la idea era llegar hasta aquí, pero ahora siento que le falto un extra más (?)_

_La verdad, sí, Sho es como un niño testarudo. Con tal de que le den la razón lo veo capaz de cualquier cosa (y tampoco creo yo que le desagradase la idea de poner a Ren en la piel de Mogami xD). En fin..._

_En cualquier caso, gracias por leer._

_¡Se cuidan!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
